pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Card Pretty Cure
Card Pretty Cure is a fanseries by StarQueen22 with a playing card thematic. Story Season 1 You would think getting a deck of cards as a gift might be pretty dumb, right? Wrong! When Kokoro finds a package of playing cards on her desk, out flies a fairy asking for her help in protecting them from the Court Jesters. Unfortunately, in the first battle, the sealing case for the deck is broken, making all of the cards teleport off. Now Kokoro and her friends must collect them all. Season 2 TBA Characters Pretty Cures and Mascots Kokoro Fukui (福井こころ)/'Cure Hearts' Voiced by: Eri Sendai (Japanese), Alexis Tipton (English) The first to become a Pretty Cure. She's a big lover of fairytales. Most people call her an amazing artist with anything from paper to pen to just sidewalk chalk. She's very sweet, kind and caring and sometimes hyperactive when it comes to art. She is forced into ballet when her parents think she needs more exercise. In civilian form, she has short light pink hair and brown eyes. As Cure Hearts, her hair becomes waist length and brightens to baby pink and her eyes turn magenta. For Halloween, she dresses up like a princess, wearing a pink gown with puffy sleeves and lace trim, a gold tiara, a pink chest bow fastened by a heart-shaped brooch, white elbow-length gloves, white tights, and pink slippers. Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Pick a card! The card of Love and Compassion! Cure Hearts!" Attack: "You will not destroy this place with your evil plot! Heart Slicer!" Hikari Kagome (籠米ひかり)/'Cure Diamonds' Voiced by: Hisako Kanemoto (Japanese), Luci Christian (English) She's the second to become a Pretty Cure. She's somewhat of a clumsy girl is known to trip over random things even bugs or some say. Even though she's clumsy she's actually quite graceful at dancing which surprises some people. She has somewhat of a rivalry with Kokoro and doesn't exactly get all buddy-buddy with her when they become Pretty Cure, but the two form a tight bond over time. In civilian form, she has bob cut dirty blonde hair and grey eyes. As Cure Diamond, her hair grows longer and is tied in a bun and her eyes turn gold. For Halloween, she dresses up like Sherbet Ballet from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure, wearing a violet strapless tutu with a petal overskirt and detached sleeves, a violet wrist cuff on her right wrist, a LovePreBrace replica on her left wrist, light lavender tights, and violet pointe shoes. Henshin intro: "Pretty Cure, Pick a card! The Card of grace! Cure Diamonds!" Attack: "You'll not destroy this place with your evil plot! Diamond Shards!" Takashi Minami (南隆)/'Cure Clubs' (Civilian Form) Voiced by: Sōichirō Hoshi (Japanese), Quinton Flynn (English) (Cure Form) Voiced by: Sakura Nogawa (Japanese), Andrea Libman (English) He's the third to become a Pretty Cure and sort of the voice of reason of the group. He's the star of the school baseball team who has a love of peanut butter cookies. He doesn't exactly like being a pretty cure considering he turns into a girl every time he does which is a bit embarrassing. He's good friends with Kokoro. In civilian form, he has short dark green hair and light green eyes. As Cure Clubs, he becomes a girl with his hair leg length and is tied in a leg length braid and his eyes turn dark green. For Halloween, he dresses up like a ballerina, wearing a green off-the-shoulder short-sleeved leotard, a green skirt, white tights, and green pointe shoes. Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Pick a card! The Card of Bravery! Cure Clubs!" Attack: "You'll not destroy this place with your evil plot! Club Destroyer!" Aoi Mori (森葵)/'Cure Spades' Voiced by: Ami Koshimizu (Japanese), Leah Clark (English) She's the fourth to become a Pretty Cure. She is the captain of the swim team who is also a talented ice skater. In civilain form, she has short dark blue hair and violet eyes. As Cure Spades, her hair becomes bob length turning slate with a spade hairclip on each side holding back her bangs and her eyes turn light blue. For Halloween, she dresses up like Selina Kyle from Gotham, wearing a black leather jacket over a gray hooded jacket, a black shirt, goggles, black fingerless gloves, black jeans ripped near the knees, fishnet stockings, and black boots. Cure Ace A Cure who appears later in the series. Queenie/'Hime Hamasaki' (浜崎ひめ)/'Cure Queen of Hearts' Voiced by: Rie Tanaka (Japanese), Stephanie Young (English) She's the mascot of the series and is the twin sister to Joker and is the Princess of Playland. She's a beautiful red fox with brown eyes wearing a frill pink collar with a number 4 inside a heart charm on the front. As Hime Hamasaki, she has long red hair tied in a ponytail and brown eyes. As Cure Queen of Hearts, her hair is done up in a bun and her eyes turn dark red. For Halloween she dresses up like Super Happiness Lovely from the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure movie, wearing a pink and white strapless tutu with attached angel wings, a pink choker, a gold tiara, a dark pink and white feathery chest bow fastened with a gold heart-shaped brooch, white cuffs, pink shorts, white thigh-high stockings, and pink stilettos with thigh-high ribbons. Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Pick a card! The Queen of the deck! Cure Queen of Hearts!" Villains Court Jesters They're the villains of the series. Rina She's the head honcho of the Court Jesters. She brainwashed Joker into become her minion. She has dark blonde hair wearing a black and red jester's outfit and mask. Joker Voiced by: Mamoru Miyano (Japanese), Mical Solusod (English) He's the first villain to appear and is the twin brother of Queenie. He was brainwashed into thinking that no one in his family loved him anymore. He's human with light blue hair and slate grey eyes but he's actually a fox much like his sister. He wears a blue and black jester outfit but refuses to wear the mask. Nigal Voiced by: Junichi Suwabe (Japanese), James Patrick Stuart (English) He's the second villain to appear and has power over shadows. Tezzerina Voiced by: Megumi Ogata (Japanese), Shanelle Workman (English) She's the third villain to appear and has power over illusions. Warugi They're the monsters of the day. Family Sumiko and Kohaku Fukui (福井すみこ　福井琥珀) Sumiko's VAs: Noriko Hidaka (Japanese), Dorothy Elias-Fahn (English) Kohaku's VAs: Toru Furuya (Japanese), Christopher Sabat (English) They're Kokoro's parents who run a local book store. They want both of their children to start exercising so they enrolled them in sports: Kokoro dancing and Kenta soccer. Kenta Fukui (福井健太) Voiced by: Ryoko Shiraishi (Japanese), Emma Watson (English) He's Kokoro's younger brother by two years who used to be a couch potato until his parents put him in soccer. Much like his sister he has a flair for art and usually draws anime and his own characters. He's very close with Kokoro and tends to hang out with her and Takashi. Yuka Fukui (福井ゆか) Voiced by: Chika Sakamoto (Japanese), Catherine Battistone (English) She's Kokoro's maternal grandma who owns a farm outside of town. She loves when her grandkids come and visit. Riko and Shinji Kagome (籠米りこ　籠米信次) Riko's VA's: Yuriko Yamamoto (Japanese), Wendee Lee (English) Shinji's VAs: Tsuyoshi Nagabuchi (Japanese), Cam Clarke (English) Their Hikari's parents. Riko was a ballerina until she had Hikari and stopped to become a mother until Hikari was 10 and became an instructor for Hikari's ballet class when their original instructor quit, while Shinji is a caterer. Shiori Minami (南しおり) Voiced by: Emi Shinohara (Japanese), Philece Sampler (English) She's Takashi's single mom who is on good terms with her ex-husband promising to come to each other's wedding. She has waist length dark green hair and black eyes wearing glasses. Students of Seiya High Fumiko Koizumi (小泉ふみこ) She's a first year student who loves fashion and loves making outfits and accessories for her friends. She's also a ice skater and hopes to be in the Olympics when she's older. She's a good friend of Kokoro. She has past shoulder length dark brown hair and silver eyes. Aoi Suzuki (鈴木あおい) She's another one of Kokoro's friends and also a fellow lover of art though isn't very good at it. She's also a huge fan of superhero movies and Super Sentai. She's a bit of crybaby over almost anything but will shout out at people when one of them threatens someone she knows. She has past ear shoulder length red hair and hazel eyes. Kazuki Ando (安藤一樹) He's one the most popular boys even though he's a nerd but he is a handsome nerd. He has a crush on Kokoro. He's a great cook and baker and hopes to one day own his own bakery. He's sweet, charming, smart, sensitive, and outgoing. He has short red hair and brown eyes. Mariko Ando (安藤まりこ) She's Kazuki's younger sister by a year who is a star of the soccer team. She's also good friends with Kokoro. She has a large fan of flan and tends to bring one for lunch everyday. She's hyper, fun loving, sports fanatic, and stubborn. She has reddish brown hair tied in a short ponytail held by a pink ribbon and brown eyes. Items Card Shuffler It's the teams transformation devices. They look like iPod shuffles. Shuffle Case It's the case that once held the Miracle Play cards. Miracle Play cards They're part of a powerful deck of cards with powers that could be strong or weak depending on which card it is. Ball of Illusion It's a weapon used by Tezzerina to trap people in their dreams. Locations Tsukimori Town: It's where the story takes place in it is: * Seiya High: It's where the team goes to school with a dance studio for after school. * Fukui Bookstore: It's a bookstore owned by Kokoro's parents. * Ando Cafe: It's a cafe owned by Kazuki's parents. Episodes # You're Going Down, Monster! Wait, What? Cure Hearts is Born! - One fateful day, Kokoro finds a pack of what look like normal playing cards until a fairy named Queenie pops out of the deck asking for her help. # Rivals Are Now Partners? Cure Diamonds is Born! - Queenie tells Kokoro there are four other warriors out there and thinks Hikari is one of them, much to her dislike. # I Am Not Going to Fight with You! Cure Diamonds and Cure Hearts Break Up? - After the first fight, the two girls have had enough of each other. But when they are stuck together by a glue Waguri, they must work together to defeat it. # Wait, I've Been Turned Into a Girl! Cure Clubs is Born! - While at Takashi's game, Queenie tells them that he might be the next to become a Pretty Cure, but the game goes south when Tezzerina attacks the game. # The Truth Behind Joker! - After the latest fight with Joker, Queenie is down in the dumps, and when the girls asks what's wrong, Queenie tells them why: she has a connection with Joker. # Art Contest! Who's Gonna Win? - Kokoro, though nervous, sends her art piece to a contest, but she's forced to take action when Tezzerina and Nigal attack the contest. # Fashion Show? On Ice! - The Cures are asked by Fumiko to help with her fashion show. Only it's not just an ordinary fashion show, it's on ice! However, when Nigal attacks the fashion show, the Cures have to save it. # Our Leader's Operation! - After trying to save a cat from being run over, Kokoro is now in the hospital awaiting an operation but when Tezzerina poses as a nurse to finish off the defenseless leader, can her friends protect her? #Fun in the sun! #Romeo and Juliet recital! How could we forget! #The Cure of Ice! Cure Spades is born! #Oh no Queenie is Sick!-When Queenie collapses from a high fever during class, the cures are at a loss of what to do until Joker drops by telling them he know where to get herbs to help her but can the cures trust him? Gallery Trivia * Cure Clubs is not to be confused with a different Cure of the same name from Rhythmic Pretty Cure. Category:Fan Series